A New Chance at Life
by mmajure6319
Summary: Who knew that your entire life and the future could change when you make one small mistake while fighting for your life. I get to have another chance to help save the one's I love and their future but also to fall in love again, make new friends, and find loyalty that will span over decades. The problem.. I lost the friends and families I had to the future as I fell back in time.
1. Chapter 1- Epilogue

Epilogue

 _No, this could not be happening. We could not be losing. This was not possible, everything was fine, we were winning. How could we be losing?_ I thought as I ducked and weaved between flashes of light and watched as more and more of the Light side fell.

Hogwarts was in shambles, walls had been destroyed and the dead littered what used to be hallways. As I swerved around corners looking for the one person I had to get to protect at all costs, I saw flashes of the people who I had become close to over the past couple of years. The people who had become like family since I had come to Hogwarts and it tore me apart to see their lifeless faces, knowing I couldn't protect them.

Skidding around a corner, I saw three lights flash toward me, ducking, the first one flew over my head and hit the wall behind me making a gaping hole. I repelled the second one while the third spell grazed my arm, burning me, gritting my teeth I looked up to see three death eaters, Bellatrix Lestrange, Roldophus Lestrange, and Antonin Dolohov facing me.

"Lookie who it is, the little mudblood" Bellatrix sneered at me, the lust of rage in her eyes flaring up. I just gave her a lazy grin, "That's getting a little old, don't you think Bella?" Baring her teeth in rage, she raised her wand, flinging a spell at me. Easily reflecting it I threw my own back, which she jumped to the side to avoid.

Glancing to the side, I saw a gap that I could just barely squeeze through. "Sorry I can't stay to beat your asses but I've got to run," I sneered at them as I threw blasting spell, making dust stir up and darted to the side to escape. What I didn't expect was all three of them to throw different spells at me anyway.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw the bright green light of the death spell, the red light of Crucio, and an unknown violet purple light heading toward me. Rolling to the side to avoid them, I tripped on some rubble and was sent flying forward, where I felt the exact moment all three spells came together and hit me in the back. The agony that came from those spells overrode all other pain I had ever felt, whether from being tortured physically or any pain I had felt mentally, as the spells ripped through me.

A scream ripped from my throat as I heard Bellatrix's cackle of joy and the other two give snorts of pleasure. _Please! Make it stop. Let the pain stop. Just let me die._ I thought as I sobbed as the pain just intensified. What felt like minutes, had really only been seconds as the pain coursed through my body.

Just as the pain started to fade, Bellatrix's cackle cut off abruptly and I opened my eyes only to see a faint gold glow that seemed to be coming off my body. Still trembling from the aftereffects of the curses, I glanced up at Bellatrix and the other two just in time to see her give a scream of rage and her rush toward me before everything faded too black.

 **Please review guys! This is my first story and I've finally got the nerve to post it! Just tell me what you think!**


	2. Background

Background

Maybe I should start with who I am. My name is Mia Jordan and I am 19 years old. I was requested by Albus Dumbledore to come to Hogwarts years ago to help protect the golden trio as they went through years at Hogwarts. Over the years I somehow ended up becoming a part of the whole mix of family and friends and it's been the first time I've felt like I've had a family in since I lost everyone.

As for my past... No one really know the extent of it except for myself. Just The very basics are what's needed to know about me such as my parents died when I was young and I've raised myself since then. I was born in America, specifically the south, (hence my accent) and that I've been through a lot of dark things throughout my young life and that was part of the reason why I was wanted to protect them.

When I first came to Hogwarts people were curious but kept their distance because of the unpleasant looks I usually sent their way. A larger part of the reason that people who aren't my friend keep their distance would be because of the incident that happened between me and Malfoy.

Within the first week I had arrived at Hogwarts, Malfoy decided that he would be the first person to intend to bully. He approached me as I was on my way to charms and stepped in front of me with his little gang of Crabbe and Goyle. "Well boys, looks like this school just lets in anyone nowadays." He sneered looking me up and down leeringly, as the two oafs behind him sniggered stupidly. "Isn't that right, Mudblood?"

Giving him a lazy smirk, I replied back with "At least I'm not an inbred pureblood who's can't come up with original insults." Watching his eyes narrow in anger, I saw out of the corner of my eye his wand slide out. "You'll pay for calling me that!" He shouted, " _Flipendo"_ I easily blocked the spell with a simple _protego_ then knocked the wand out of his hand and stepped up kneeing him in the balls.

He dropped like a rock, moaning in pain and holding his male parts as the two oafs just stood there dumbfounded. Grabbing his hair, I pulled his head up near mine and whispered in his ear, "Next time you try something like that, I promise you that you'll be in much worse condition than you are now." Releasing his hair, I stepped away and continued on to my charms class as the people in the hall looked on in shock.

That should be all that you need to know at this time. Most of what's happened in my past should be revealed as you find out how the whole future can change when you make one little slip up when fighting for your life.

 **Again please review! I would really appreciate your thoughts!**


	3. Chapter 2-Waking up When?

Waking Up When?

My eyes were clamped shut as I felt a feeling of falling. _What's happening? Where's the battle and why am I falling._ All this ran through my mind just as I hit the ground hard with a _thump!_

Groaning, I immediately sat up and opened my eyes to try and get my bearings straight and watched as the world swam before my eyes. Holding a hand to my head, I saw blurry shapes of people and jumped to my feet with my wand in hand. Swaying, I blinked a couple of times to clear my sight and was met with hundreds of students in black Hogwarts robes all staring at me with a mixture of shock, confusion, and curiosity.

Realizing I wasn't in immediate danger, I put my wand away and stood up straight looking toward the Head Table and staring straight into the eyes of Dumbledore. Deciding that talking to him would be my best course of action, I took a step toward him and stumbled as my legs gave out from under me.

Looking down, my clothes were covered in dirt and blood and the pain from the injuries of the battle hit me again. Steeling my face into a look of boredom and putting a numbing charm on them, I pushed the pain of the cuts, burns, and lacerations to the back of my mind and slowly made my way to the Head Table.

Ignoring the stares of the students and other teachers, I spoke softly to the Headmaster, "Professor Dumbledore, I need to speak to you in private if you don't mind?" Standing he nodded his head," Of course, follow me." Trailing after him out the Great Doors, I glanced around at the faces still staring and now whispering to one another no doubt about me. It took me a minute but I soon realized that I didn't recognize none of these students, I didn't remember seeing any of them at Hogwarts before and it was then I felt a sense of dread in my stomach.

Putting this out of my mind at the moment, we arrived at the two gargoyles leading up to the Headmasters office. "Ice Mice." Dumbledore spoke softly and the gargoyles quickly jumped aside to let us enter. Entering his office, he waved a hand at the two red armchairs across his desk, indicating for me to sit.

"First of all, might I ask who you are?" He said grabbing a lemon drop from a bowl on his desk. "Would you like one?" Waving a hand over the bowl. "No, thank you sir. I'm Mya Jordan." I replied glancing around his office, noticing the lack of whizzing and spinning gadgets that usually littered the tables around his office. Seeing this, the sense of dread just got stronger and I asked cautiously, "What might be the year?"

"September 1st, 1977, of course," He looked confused for a moment then a look of comprehension came over his face. Now staring at me intently, he asked "How far?" Opening my mouth to tell him, I felt pressure on my Occlumency shields and immediately slammed stronger ones into place. Sitting back suddenly, he had a shock and surprised look upon his face.

"I would appreciate it if you wouldn't try digging in my mind for answers when I can simply tell you them. I don't like my privacy invaded Professor." I spoke this to him softly, but I knew he heard the warning in my tone by the look in his face.

"I apologize, Miss Jordan. I shouldn't have tried that without asking but I needed to confirm you were telling the truth." he said this in an apologetic way but the look on his face gave any indication but that.

Giving him a look of boredom, I shifted in my seat and winced slightly; feeling the numbing charms I had put in place start to slowly wear off. Now looking truly concerned he asked, "Do you need to go to the Hospital Wing? That's where we should have gone in the first place given your condition but you seemed to have the need to talk quite seriously."

"No, I've been in much worse condition than I am in now. Now on to your question. I am from the year 1997. I will not tell you the details until I deem you should know so do not ask and do not even attempt what you tried to pull earlier." I spoke this all in one breathe and quickly took a deep breath to relieve my lungs of the burning sensation.

"That's quite some ways that you've traveled. I assume you've traveled here by accident by the state you've arrived in." He sat back in his chair with a weary sigh and gave me a look of interest after a few moments of silence.

I just sat there looking around the office, lost in my own thoughts while he did this. _Would I be able to get back home? Was home still there? Did I want to go back to the aftermath, not even knowing if we won? Could I... Could I change the future? Knowing all the logic and magic in world would probably never be able to send me forward that far... should I make a life here? I already missed everyone, even knowing that most of them were dead… I still wanted to be there and to die alongside them just so I wouldn't have to miss them..._ All these thoughts and questions ran through my head in quick succession and I felt the prick of tears in my eyes at the last thought of my friends.

Pushing the tears back, I tuned in to what Dumbledore was saying to distract my thoughts from going down that dark lane any further. "…not being able to go forward in time but I'll still search for a solution, although it will take time..." Shaking my head, I opened my mouth to tell him that's what I already suspected, only to be interrupted by a scratching and whining at the door.

My eyes widened marginally... _Could it be...?_ Dumbledore's face contorted into a confused expression and he waved his hand at the door to let in whatever was trying to force its way.

A huge black blob and smaller silvery/gold blob of fur shot through the opening and barreled into me the moment the door opened. Flying out my chair and hitting the floor with a _thump!_ for the second time that day, I felt intense pain course through my body but ignored it as tears of happiness streamed down my face when I realized what it was.

Immediately my face was covered in saliva and I hugged the two-furry blobs to me tightly when I heard Dumbledore clear his throat. Glancing up I saw an amused look on his face and I sat up pushing the dog and fox off of me. Standing up and righting my chair I gave a short explanation.

"This is Conal," giving the huge, black dog a pat on the head "and this is Aura." I laid a hand on the back of the fox who had jumped onto my lap. "He's an Irish wolfhound/Wolf mix and she's a red fox. I honestly have no idea how they followed me back in time but it may have to do with this certain charm that we all wear." Pulling a small charm necklace out of my shirt, there was small paw imprint on the end of it. "I charmed it to where if I apparated away or had a portkey or anything take me away, it would bring them along no matter where they were as long it's on them."

"That's a unique thing, I don't think I've ever heard of a spell that will do that. It's quite different but right now I think we need to focus on the situation at hand, until we can find a way for you to return you will stay here as a student and finish your education. We'll put you in sixth year to give us more time. Now, how old are you really?" Pulling papers out of his desk to have this documented, he looked up waiting, "I'm 19 but I know I look younger. That sounds fine to me and I guess we'll just go along with whatever backstory I tell. What are you going to tell the school about how I arrived and why I'm only starting in my 6th year?"

Writing all this down, he spoke "I'll just tell them that you were homeschooled until you came here and nothing else. If you wish to tell them whatever then that's fine with me. I'll have your timetable written up and delivered at breakfast which is when I'll announce you and tell them you were privately sorted. Gryffindor, I assume?" I nodded and he continued. "Make sure you're there at 7:30. I assume you know the school so you can sleep in private quarters tonight and mo-" Interrupting him, I gave him a sort of reserved look, "Actually… Can I just have my own private rooms? I… urm… I tend to have, to have night terrors some times and there's also other things… It would just be best I think." I spoke all this hesitantly.

"That'll be fine, but make sure you don't ostracize yourself from the others and try and make friends. You may be stuck here for a while," _Or forever_ "so the room will be placed next to the Gryffindor Common room and you can make the password whatever you want. The Common rooms password at the moment would be Flobberworm. I think that's all need to know and all the students should be in their Common Rooms by now seeing as it's past curfew." Looking up at the clock, I was shocked to notice that it was almost 11, we'd been talking for the past two and a half hours. "Classes start tomorrow and you can just ask your classmates for directions to not look suspicious, like you know where everything is and well that really should be all."

Standing, I followed his lead and walked to the door, "Although, you need to first go to the Hospital Wing to get those injuries looked at." Nodding my head and knowing that I wouldn't, seeing as how I could heal myself, I slowly made my way down the stairs and off to my new rooms with Conal and Aura following at my heels.

 **Please review! Anything will be helpful!**


End file.
